


International Relations

by bootyjupiter



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, trubama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama shows Trudeau, the new prime minister of Canada, why America is so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Texted while mad drunk to a friend.

Justin Trudeau was in his first day of office in Canada, so not real office, when he receive a call from the most powerful man in the world. "Justin, can I call you Justin?" It was Obama, and Justin could tell that he was seeking something from him. "Uhh...yes," Justin muttered. "Mr. President, what can I do for you?" "Suck my balls, Canada...suck. My. Balls." "Uh...Mr. President?" "You heard me, Justin," Obama whispered into the phone. "There's a jet waiting for you on the Tarmac. Meet me at the White House in one hour." Justin's heart beat out of his chest as he flew over the shitty parts of Canada and the awesome parts of America, because all of America is awesome. He was escorted to the Oval Office and when he was presented to Obama, he shook with suspense. "Justin," Obama swiveled around in his chair, smirking. "Don't be nervous." He stood up and caressed Justin's backstreet boy cheek. "I'll be firm but fair." He grabbed his wife shoulders and bench him over the resolute desk and pulled down his pants. "Barack...?" Justin muttered as Barack began to probe his puckered butt pussy. "I'm sorry. Is this okay?" Barack checked, because he's a gentleman. "Oh god, yes!" Justin bent over further, presenting his toned arse to the president. Obama licked the Canadian booty taint until it squeezed out lubricating fluid and Justin was begging for penetration. "Air Force one is landing," Obama announced and rammed his big long pink ding dong penis, liberated for the use of the homosexual type by Macklemore, into Justin's now gaping booty. Justin gasped and clutched the desk and Obama rocked him back and forth. "Obama, you're filling me up with freedom and bald eagles and all that is America." Obama laughed as he poured maple syrup onto Justin's butthole because that's all he knows about Canada. "Barack!" Justin cried as forged an everlasting friendship with the coolest American president there ever was. "Take it, Canada!" "Faster, faster!" Justin cried. "I'm cuming!" Obama quickly slipped a cheetoh into Justin's mouth as he orgasmed, so he would forever taste America whenever he felt pleasure. "Mm," Justin smiled and rested post-coitally in Obama's arms. "What was that?" "Heaven itself, a cheetoh," Obama kissed him tenderly on the nose tip. "I love you," Justin breathed heavily, taking another glorious cheetoh. Obama patted him on the back and helped him up from the desk, "I know, Justin. Now, back to Canada with you!" And so Justin went back to Canada and waited by the phone for Obama to call again.


End file.
